The present invention relates to a mounting element for accessories on shelves, according to the classifying part of claim 1.
A known problem in this field is that of mounting accessories on shelves in a steady manner, such as for example bookends, hooks under the shelf panels, different gripping elements for hooking objects of various types, like tools in workshops for example, etc. Until now, for instance, these accessories have been mounted by merely resting a partition on a shelf or screw-fastening supports for a sliding bar under a shelf panel. For mounting of the above accessories makeshifts to be selected each time have been hitherto provided.
The object of the invention is therefore to make available a mounting element provided with a wide versatility for alternative mounting of several different accessories, which element can be applied to a shelf either upon or below the same. In addition, a mounting element of easy production and low cost should be proposed as well.